Pae
"I may die here fighting for men and women who never in their lives would ever give a second of thought to me. There was never a notion of significance surrounding the young boy from Xa-Koro for these people. They were blind to my world; not to mention blind to me. I may die here fighting for the safe, the arrogant, and the ignorant." - Pae's introspection about kidnapping Ko-Koro's leader, Korzaa during the Battle of Ko-Koro Backstory *Pae was born in Xa-Koro. With the death of care-givers at a very young age, Pae was hardly able to take care of himself. He stole food and water, and hid himself away at night to rest. Through a few years of experience without a home, or easy access to basic needs, Pae learned very quickly that the strong survive. Applying this way of thinking while still too weak to properly defend himself, Pae took on a new way of thinking. Referred to as "watching" by Pae's child-self, the young Toa learned how to recognized patterns and extrapolate upon them to predict actions and behaviours at a rather high level (as high a level as one can get at something so complex and nuanced at least). *Pae eventually met a young Toa his own age, Kino-Ihu while attending what one could hardly describe as a school. Pae eventually made her and her family's home his own - he often vanished in the middle of the night without much regard for letting anybody but Kino know where he was. Once the Ihu's took him in, Pae and Kino became somewhat crude vigilantes in the city. The back-lash from their work eventually ended in Kino's family being killed. Pae and Kino parted ways. *Devoid of purpose for years following, Pae made his living after this for many years in Onu-Koro fight clubs where he fought and killed opponents regularily. One day Kino-Ihu came and found him, offering for him to join a cult of Makuta-followers. He accepted. In-Game Plot Act One Assault on Pala-Koro *Pae - having sworn himself to Makuta - joined Kino-Ihu in Xa-Koro while awaiting an assault on Pala-Koro led by the cultists under the order of Heuani. Dubbing himself "Break" in order to adhere to the team's use of codenames to avoid repercussions for the sacking of the village, Pae moved out to Le-Wahi with a stealth team: The team was made up of himself, Kino, and a few others. Despite a concrete plan to open the gates of the village, Echelon's - who was in charge of co-ordinating the assault - hired assassin Zadron opened the gates without awaiting for the other members of the team or the strike force to properly mobilize. Frusterated, Pae turned back into the village and began fighting. *After combatting a number of defenders, Pae was taken out of commission via injuries and some poisonous injections just as the walls had exploded. In an induced fever, Kino captured a doctor within the village and forced him to rid Pae of his ailments. Meeting our Maker *Upon fleeing the destroyed village with his compatriots, the Toa of iron made his way to the Kini-Nui with the others so Echelon could report back to Heuani. After the fact, the group disbanded, awaiting to be called upon by Echelon again at a later date - the Fist of Makuta was formed. Act Two Declaration of Freedom *With the defeat of Makuta, Echelon gathered a large sum of the Fist (or the Legacy) in a secret lair in a Po-Wahi cave to discuss plans for the future. Here Pae was instructed to put together a team and break out a known Makuta cultist by the name of Kohra from Ta-Koro's prison system. *While in Ta-Koro however, Pae decided against it, silently declaring for himself that the life of a cultist wasn't for him, and Echelon was only pursuing his own eventual demise. He abanoned his small team, leaving Echelon to do the job for himself. He went back to a warehouse where he was living for the time being to find a note addressed to him, requesting his presence at a beach-house in Ga-Wahi. Questioning who knew where he was, Pae decided that his position had been compromised. He chose to follow the letter's instructions to find out just who had managed to track him down. Partners *Pae arrived at the home owned by one individual Vera Polzin. Pae demanded she tell him how she knew of him and Vera revealed to him that Kino-Ihu referred her to him. Made only slightly more comfortable by this new piece of information Pae decided to wait and hear where Vera had to say. *Pae wasn't the only one summoned. There were also two Vortixx's by the name of Jin and Nika. Vera Polzin laid out of the trio that there was a danger present on Mata-Nui, and she had brought them all together in an effort to route out the threat. Act Three *Vera sent the trio to Ko-Koro with instruction to discover who might be behind the death of Matoro. Pae laid out a plan for them after promising to scout out the village before Jin and Nika arrived. Stopping at an old base of Echelon's (in hopes that he might know something about Matoro's death) he found it had been abandoned and completely destroyed. Lost in the glacier run-off. He turned around and met his companions in Ko-Koro to discuss the plan. The idea was the three of them would demand to speak to the acting village leader as they had "highly important information" for her ears only. While in her office they would search for the file on Matoro and go from there. Nightfell *Their plan could not be put into action however. While they were warming up and discussing specifics in an inn, the village was attacked by Echelon and the Nightfall - Echelon's new elite team. *With a quick discussion, the team made a quick improvisation of a plan. Nika would cover Pae and Jin while they masquerade as attackers following Echelon in order to get into the guard's HQ. Pae knew however, that Echelon would not welcome his presence, but decided to risk it. *As soon as the doors were broken open, and defenders were defeated by Echelon's team, Pae used his mask of speed to get Jin and himself inside before they could be stopped. Pae turned around and barred the doors again to stall the Nightfall while Jin went ahead to find Korzaa - for if they couldn't find the information in time, the next best thing was to find the person that already knew the information and to save her. *Pae's defences were crushed (as he predicted) almost immedietly. However, Pae's angle was only to gain the trust of what remained of the guards. He succeeded in doing this and quickly retreated up the stairs after Jin. He found her having taken out an entire squad, including Korzaa herself. She called for him to take the Captain and flee while she dealt with one more guardsman. *Meeting at the upper walls - Pae carrying a bound and unresponsive Korzaa - the trio (plus a tag-along guard who was helping Nika distract the Nightfall) decided that the place most safe to bring the village leader was Ta-Koro. More specifically to Kino-Ihu of Ta-Koro. Category:Characters Category:Fe-Toa Category:Toa Category:Mercenaries